MANSIÓN CROSS
by KenzWolf
Summary: Rutina era la palabra que definía su vida , empresario ejecutivo de una familia prestigiada era lo que parecía caracterizarlo. quería romper aquella vida tan aburrida , una noche cambia su vida en un lugar llamado cross. quien diría que aquella enigmática mujer seria la culpable de hacerlo sentir cosas con las cuales jamas había experimentado vivir.
1. chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO.

regreso del trabajo cansado de aquella pesada rutina matutina que acostumbraba a repetir cada día las veinticuatro horas del año.

dejo su portafolio y algo fastidiado busco en el refrigerador alguna cosa que pudiese cenar esa noche y como de costumbre había nada dentro de este.

bufo y se sentó en el sofá algo aburrido, encendiendo el televisor y dio un largo zaping a la TV en busca de un buen programa obteniendo el mismo resultado que el de la nevera.

nada.

se levanto y fue el balcón de su departamento a encender un cigarrillo y contemplar un largo rato la ciudad que adornaba de colores las calles.

se sentía tan miserable en aquella posición que sintió que era tiempo de romper la rutina.

cansado y con ganas de dormir salio a la calle a dar una vuelta pensando claramente la propuesta de sus padres para heredar la empresa hedgehog y se dio cuenta del impacto que este ocasionaría en su vida.

casarse, eso era lo que le deparaba el destino , una boda a la cual no estaba dispuesto a aceptar sabiendo que estaría el resto de su vida atado a alguien a quien si quiera conocía y jamas amaría.

la presión acorralaba sus hombros y decidió no darle importancia al tema aun faltaban varios años mas para que decidiera dar aquel paso y si no estaba por el momento esa decisión presente era simplemente por una cosa , tenia veintiseis años y una vida de libertad que disfrutar.

al final se dio cuenta que no iba a ninguna parte asta que su mirada se topo con aquella extraña y gran casa con el nombre cross en letras doradas.

su mente prontamente le izo curiosear el interior dándose cuenta que aquella casa no era mas que un burlesque donde las hombres adinerados como el iban simplemente a derrochar dinero por rato de diversión y una larga ronda de vasos llenos de alcohol.

justo lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente.

entro sin mas y vio el lúgubre lugar con aquellos tonos blancos, negros y dorados en las paredes con luz tenue dándole un toque bastante seductor al ambiente.

se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago preparado como acostumbraba a beber para no ponerse a tope tan pronto con vodka , primero quería ver que clase de aventura podría conseguir aquella noche y si así podría llegar satisfecho a casa.

todo parecía ajeno a el , sentía no encajar, aquello no era lo suyo sinceramente, se había criado dentro de una familia prestigiada , nunca conoció lo que era salir con sus amigos a fiestas de desconocidos y desaparecer durante las madrugadas de fin de semana.

así era desde que tenia memoria , siempre había tenido una vida rutinaria.

el alcohol comenzaba a surtir su efecto y sonrió por aquello agradecido de que por lo menos se libraría del trabajo mañana así descansaría , con resaca pero lo aria.

repentinamente una chica se acerco a el y le susurro al oído algo que no alcanzo a escuchar bien y simplemente asintió en señal de aceptación.

aquella mujer se sentó en sus piernas y le regalaba apenas caricias las cuales el solo se disponía a disfrutar , había pasado tiempo de la ultima vez que estuvo así estaba complacido con poco.

sus ojos chocaron con los de ella , y sonrió. ella también lo hacia y esta vez robo de sus labios un beso , fue torpe y el lo noto , ligeramente ella también olía a alcohol.

— ¿quieres compañía? ... — le susurro apenas y el solo volvió a asentir.

se levanto de el y lo jalo fuera de la multitud a una de las tantas recamaras de la gran mansión.

— ¿es tu habitación? — dijo torpe por el exceso de alcohol que había ingerido mientras estaba solo.

ella solo sonrió.

le ayudo a recostarse y le quito los zapatos haciendo que se sintiera mas cómodo quitando el peso de estos , con suavidad de desabotonar la camisa negra que llevaba puesta se posiciono sobre el algo tímida el principio.

parecía nueva en el trabajo y el volvió a notarlo.

se rió por inercia y la atrajo a el solo para abrazarla.

— Quiero dormir... — dijo apenas consciente. — realmente estoy cansado esta noche para enseñarte que es tener relaciones. — bromeo.

aquel comentario pareció hacer que se molestara por lo que lo empujo poco sin poder escapar de el.

— es broma... — susurro. — aun que si quieres podemos tener esa noche después asta entonces procura no estar con nadie mas. — dijo sin pensar.

por la poca visión de la recamara pudo ver las teñidas mejillas de la chica al rojo vivo con un ligero gesto de incomodidad, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de ella y pudo ver su color intenso era jade un jade hermoso uno que jamas había visto.

y con aquel poco visible momento cerro sus ojos abrazándola de manera frágil sintiendo su perfume impregnar su nariz.

— fresa... — susurro — me agrada tu aroma... — murmuro pasado de copas.

sabia que en la mañana apenas y recordaría poco , pero por alguna extraña razón era la primera vez que compartía con alguien la cama una que ni siquiera era suya.

se sentía bien , era agradable , pensaba que una vida así seria de lo mas desagradable para el una vez se atara a alguien, y simplemente se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado y no sabia si era por aquella extraña chica o por algo mas.

no quiso pensar demasiado el asunto así que abrió de nuevo sus ojos y pudo verla con un semblante apacible sobre su pecho se veía adorable y por alguna extraña razón se sentía raro aquella escena en la que dormía con alguien que lo había llevado a la cama solo por una noche de sexo, que se dedico a rechazar por que sabia que ella se veía obligada y no tenia la mas mínima idea y por que el solo quería dormir.

— genial... — volvió a murmurar. — tendré jaqueca por la mañana.

al final cedió ante el cansancio esperando no sufrir en la mañana.


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

despertó con pesar sintiendo su garganta seca y un dolor de cabeza terrible calándo en la cien debido al sol que se asomaba apenas por la ventana.

a su lado había un vaso con agua y una píldora seguramente un analgésico por lo que decidido lo bebió y sin objetar busco con la mirada sus zapatos que yacían a la par de la cama y se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación.

\- donde...

\- me alegro que despertaras. - escucho una voz a sus espaldas haciéndolo exaltar. - debes marcharte.

\- ¿que? - pregunto confundido al verla.

\- debes irte. - insistió. - si no te vas ahora me regañaran y me descontaran la noche gracias a ti.

\- ¿hablas de que te descontaran la noche por no tener sexo? - hablo claro con una media sonrisa burlona.

\- n-no - dijo apenas algo avergonzada. - te iras sin pagar.

\- nada de eso. - la miro y volvió a cruzarse con aquellos ojos jade que hipnotizaba su mirar. - te diré algo , si me esperas esta noche y me das tu nombre te pagare hoy por no haberme complacido. - propuso burlón.

ella desvío su mirada intentando ocultar su vergüenza y por lo que por un momento pensó seria un no rotundo escucho de sus labios pronunciar un "de acuerdo" apenas audible.

sintió pena.

\- lo siento. - carraspeo su garganta - esperarme esta noche. - dijo - solo eso.

sin mas salio por la ventana sabiendo que si se atrevía a salir por aquella puerta le ocasionaría problemas a la pobre chica que apenas y podía cumplir con algo a lo que se veía claramente no estar acostumbrada y mas que placer era necesidad era duro y el parecía verlo.

llego a su departamento algo confundido y miro el reloj de la sala, apenas darían las nueve y el solo pensaba en hacer desaparecer aquel dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con matarlo.

la puerta sonó inmediatamente de manera insistente haciendo que se acercara a esta con molestia, era sábado ¿por que alguien iría a su departamento un sábado por la mañana?.

miro por la rendija y diviso a un erizo blanco y uno negro de su mismo porte.

\- ¿no es muy temprano para molestar a la gente? - les pregunto una vez estuvieron de frente al abrir la puerta.

\- no en realidad. - respondió el de mirada ámbar.

\- para ti nunca es temprano silver. - se quejo sonic negando. - y tu ¿no pensaste detenerlo , no te despertó también?.

\- a diferencia de ti yo madrugó a diario. - se burlo arrogante al escucharlo.

\- shadow , ya basta. - calmo silver. - me agrada la bienvenida tan cálida hermanos.

\- en fin. - los invito a pasar. - ¿que hacen aquí?

\- nada en especial , evadir responsabilidades , ya sabes. - dijo silver en forma de burla.

\- sobre todo el. - señalo a shadow y todo los ojos en exasperación.

\- ¿tambien planean casarte? - alzo una ceja el erizo negro y sonic rápidamente abandono aquel semblante de fastidio por uno de decepción.

\- ya se por que están aquí... - sonrió triste. - ¿aceptaran? - pregunto esperando escuchar un si.

\- ¿lo aras tu? - respondió shadow con otra pregunta.

levanto su mirada algo confundido por su repentino cuestiónamiento , sabia de antemano que no había hijo mas fiel que shadow para aceptar sin objeción los mandatos de su padre y el que estuviera ahí con el y su otro hermano era señal de que ellos al menos después de tantas diferencias tenían algo en común.

\- no. - negó soltando un gran suspiro como si aquello fuera una carga que necesitaba liberar.

\- yo tampoco pienso hacerlo. - opino silver sentándose en el sofá junto a el - y se que el gruñón tampoco , por eso estamos aquí.

\- si, pero si desertamos nos quitaran todo. - les recordó shadow levantándose del sofá algo preocupado. - inversiones , ganancias , autos , departamentos , todo.

\- lo sabemos. - dijeron al uni sonó sonic y silver por sus palabras.

\- prefiero vivir en la calle antes de casarme con alguien a quien siquiera conozco. - recalco algo molesto.

\- ¿cres que yo lo aria? - le pregunto de igual manera. - el que me quiten todo lo que me e ganado no sera justo para mi solo por una mujer.

\- ni para mi. - dijo silver igual de preocupado. - ¿acaso estarías dispuesto a que papá te quite tu colección de autos formula 1?

\- no. - negó horrorizado el solo pensarlo.

\- tenemos que idear algo, pasado mañana mamá hará una fiesta para anunciar los compromisos. - informo shadow con pesar.

\- deja que lo haga. - le dijo sonic.

\- ¿estas loco? - pregunto el plateado exaltado. - no abra vuelta de hoja si lo hace.

\- nos dará tiempo de idear alguna idea para convencerla de que casarnos no es una opción para asociar la empresa a otras. - contesto.

\- ¿se te ocurrirá algo? - insistió shadow algo inseguro.

\- si , no habrá problema. - río - ahora si me disculpan, iré a dormir ayer me puse a tope y no e descansado nada en absoluto , su casa ya saben.

\- ¿la razón por la que iras a dormir es por que volverás a donde estuviste ebrio?. - se burlo silver de el.

\- justo en el blanco. - sonrió de medio lado.

\- deberías invitarnos también , no la hemos pasado tan bien desde la ultima vez. - recordó con nostalgia.

\- creo que tiene razón. - dijo shadow - una noche de diversión como en los viejos tiempos estaría bien para mi.

\- de acuerdo. - río. - asegúrense de no culparme después por no saber donde ni con quien amanecieron.

al final se metió a la ducha y cambio su ropa por algo mas cómodo recordando la noche anterior a ese día.

\- ¿quien eres chica con olor a fresa?- río frente al espejo mientras cepillaba sus dientes. - me gustaría cumplir con tus expectativas de que es llevarte a un hombre a la cama... - murmuro.

en ese mismo instante recordó su mirada llena de vergüenza y una obvia tristeza que ella se esforzaba en esconder.

\- ¿por que estas ahí?... - dijo de repente algo curioso por la situación en la que estaba solo lo sabría si volvía a ese lugar.

estaba ansioso por que la noche llegara para poder descubrir el misterio oculto tras aquella cara bonita bajo aquel pesado maquillaje.

tal vez encontraría algo interesante o tal vez algo común lo sabría en cuanto volviera.


End file.
